Fight For New Beginnings
by Wildfire
Summary: Marauders' era: Events of the past define the futures path. Despites the risks there are those who would risk everything to rewrite past mistakes. To change past events in order to create new beginnings.
1. Prologue

I don't own anything to do with the world of Harry Potter or any of the ideas J.K Rowling came up with. I only lay claim to the characters I create. Never way I hope you enjoy the story but please bear with me I'm only just branching out into this area.  
  
Prologue  
  
Bathed in a soft silvery light one could almost over look the moss covered walls and weed infested garden as the moon cast a heavenly glow over the shell of what was once a home full of laughter. Caught in the outside world a drift amongst a sea of thistles and grass a lone figure stood looking up at the night sky above, despite the hood which covered them it did nothing to prevent them from gazing at the stars above. Beginning to feel the breeze which was blowing the one in question pulled their cloak closer around themselves. Lost in thought it took a moment for them to realize they weren't alone as they heard the sound of approaching footsteps.  
  
"I'm glad you came, I was beginning to think you'd changed your mind."  
  
"Unfortunely one must be cautious in these times, otherwise I would have arrived at the time agreed."  
  
Listening to the words that were spoken the cloaked individual could only sigh as they realized the truth of these words; turning around the one hidden in shadow was greeted with the familiar figure of Albus Dumbledore. Nodding in greeting towards the wise wizard they could see that the hardships of the last few months were beginning to tell on their friend.  
  
"There's still time for you to change your mind, no one would blame you if you did."  
  
"I'm grateful for their concern and touched by it, but if there's a chance even a slim one that things can be changed then we have to try. Too many people have died; too many things have gone wrong if we don't do something then the world we fight for will crumble."  
  
Hearing the weariness to his companions voice Albus could only wish their words were false however, despites his hopes he knew them to be true. Over the last few months things had gone terribly wrong, the Order had lost many of its members in the fight against Voldemort; their lost felt by everyone as he and the others mourned their departure.  
  
"There will be no turning back once you do this, the life you had will no longer exist."  
  
"I wouldn't deny that I'm afraid, but something's telling me that this was meant to be. Fate wouldn't have cast us such a hand if it wasn't."  
  
Smiling slightly at his companions words Albus was glad to see that the hardships they'd faced hadn't changed their determination. Realizing nothing he said could change their mind Albus searched his robes for the objects he needed, finding what he was looking for Albus handed over a small vile to his companion.  
  
"Serverus wishes you the best of luck; I have to say I've never seen him so dedicated in making a potion till this one."  
  
"When it comes to potions I would trust no other, I'd trust Severus with my life."  
  
Looking down upon the swirling blue liquid the one in question seemed lost in thought as they watched the changing patterns. Coming out of their thoughts they uncorked the small vile before quickly drinking the icy liquid, no sooner had they drank it did they begin to feel a tingling sensation as the potion took effect.  
  
"It would seem farewells are in order, I wish you good luck in your task and if luck is on our side then this will be the only time we never meet like this."  
  
"I hope it will be. Don't give up hope my old friend; tell the others to keep fighting."  
  
Giving his friend an encouraging nod Albus took a moment to look upon the one before him, having watched them grow from an insecure person to the confident individual before him Albus was proud to have known them. Removing a folded letter and a small golden hourglass Albus could only watch silently as his friend took the two objects from him. Remaining quiet Albus watched as his friend began to turn the small hourglass, finishing the turn Albus watched as the person he knew disappeared.  
  
"Farewell my friend and good luck."  
  
Speaking his final words Albus turned in a swirl of dark cloth before disappearing into the spreading shadows.  
  
To be continued. 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
Looking around at the bustling crowd around him Remus Lupin once again found himself over whelmed by the number of people gathered on the platform, although the shock wasn't as great as it had been in his first year. Keeping on the edge of the crowd Remus was weary about getting pulled into the bustle; having just experienced a full moon Remus was feeling extremely drained from his monthly experience. Caught up in his thoughts Remus didn't hear the sound of someone approaching until he felt a weight settle it's self against his shoulders.  
  
"Long time no see Remy."  
  
Feeling his frame stagger under the extra weight Remus needed a minute to regain his balance, collecting himself together Remus found himself looking in a pair of familiar eyes. A deep chocolate color Remus could understand why people mistook them for black at first glance.  
  
"I've told you not to call me that."  
  
"And that's why he does it, you know Sirius always looking for trouble."  
  
"James I'm hurt that you could say such a thing."  
  
Watching his friend clutch a hand over his heart Remus couldn't help but laugh as Sirius pretended to be hurt at the words directed at him. Recovering from his laughing session Remus was glad to be reunited with his friends, something Remus had thought he'd never had. Even though he knew the others would hate him once they found out about his condition Remus couldn't bare to give up the friendships he'd formed, instead choosing to cherish the time he had with them.  
  
"You all right Remus, you look a bit pale."  
  
Looking towards the figure of James Remus was surprised by the look of concern he was giving him; not only James but Sirius too shared his friends concern as he took a look at the one beside him.  
  
"I'm fine just had a bit of a cold or something."  
  
Sparing a final look towards his friend James decided to give Remus the benefit of the doubt as he accepted his answer. Seeing Sirius wasn't as convinced about Remus's reply James was about to change the subject when he was interrupted by the final member of their group joining them.  
  
"You guys were sure hard to find, thought I'd never find you."  
  
Smiling at the pudgy blonde next to him James and the others each offered their own greeting to Peter's recovering form as he worked to regain his breath.  
  
"How was the trip to Scotland then?"  
  
"The trip there was fine, but the reason for it was horrible. Remind me never to say yes to visiting my Aunt Mandy again."  
  
Laughing at Peter's response the others could only share their sympathy with their friend as they heard his reply; after all what family didn't have the relative they'd rather avoid.  
  
"Least it's over now Pete, for at least another year anyway."  
  
Seeing the horror which filled their friend's eyes at the thought the three Marauders were send into a fresh round of laughter. Hearing a shrill whistle sound throughout the station the ones calling themselves the Marauders reigned in their laughter as they send about gathering their things together. Heading towards the scarlet train the four youths patiently waited to board the Express, each giving their own ideas on what could happen in the coming year, none of them having no idea what in store for them.  
  
"Williams, Joseph!"  
  
Joining the rest of the school as they watched the last of the first years make their way up to the Sorting Hat four young Gryffindors were eager for the ceremony to end. Hearing the name of Gryffindor being shouted the ones in question joined their fellow house mates in cheer as they welcomed the newest addition to Gryffindor house.  
  
"About time, man I'm starved so when do we eat."  
  
Chuckling at his friends words James would never ceased to be amazed at Sirius's appetite; despite the amounts he ate Sirius never seemed to gain a pound. Although on this occasion James had to agree with his friend as his stomach gave a growl, looking around at his two remaining friends he could see that he wasn't the only one ready to eat. Letting his gaze settle on Remus's frame James couldn't help but notice that a few square meals would do him good, even though he had always had a lean frame James knew a few extra pounds do Remus good.  
  
Noticing quiet had settled over everyone James followed everyone's stares as he looked towards the head table. Seeing the beaming figure of their headmaster standing before them James shared everyone's curiosity as to what was going on.  
  
"Firstly I'd like to welcome you all to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet there is one more student we have yet to welcome. They will be joining our second years and I trust you all make them fell at home." "Mr Flinch if you would kindly show Miss Richards in."  
  
"What's Dumbledore going on about?"  
  
Unable to answer Sirius's question James could only look blankly at him, hearing the commotion it was causing amongst everyone James could see he wasn't the one confused about Dumbledore's announcement. Unable to join in his friends questioning as the doors to the Great Hall were pushed open James remained quiet as he caught sight of the new student.  
  
Crowned with a halo of golden brown waves which settled gently to her upper back the slim figure of a young girl made her way down the centre aisle. Despites the whispers and the stares she was receiving the girl remained unfazed by the attention she was getting. Looking straight ahead the girl steadily made her way to where McGonagall stood waiting for her.  
  
Hearing everyone go quiet as McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat upon the girl's head James could feel everyone's anticipation as they waited for the Hat's judgment.  
  
"Gryffiindor!"  
  
"Can't be that bad if she's one of us, must be a transfer."  
  
Coming out of his reverie James turned his attention towards Sirius, briefly forgetting about the addition to Gryffindor house. Joining Sirius and Peter in conversion James soon took note of someone's absence as they remained strangely quiet during the festivities. Looking towards Remus's silent figure James was surprised to see that his amber eyed friend was watching the descending figure of the new girl. Glancing between the two individuals James couldn't help grinning as he saw a blush grace Remus's face as the girl noticed his gaze. Watching Remus divert his gaze James found this new development interesting, in all the time they'd known each other James had never seen Remus pay any girl any sort of attention. However, seeing his friend begin to look a bit nervous as the girl approached them James couldn't help but think maybe the others would be interested in this development.  
  
"You can sit here if you want?"  
  
Hearing a familiar voice James looked to see that Lily Evans was offering the seat opposite to the girl before her, knowing Lily's kind nature James wasn't surprised to see that she would befriend the new girl.  
  
"Hi I'm Lily, Lily Evans."  
  
"Arwen, Arwen Richards."  
  
Taking the extended hand Lily could sense there was more to Arwen than met the eye, yet despites that Lily took an immediate liking to the golden haired student. Taking a moment to look upon the girl before her Lily had to admit Arwen was a pretty girl, with her hazel eyes and curly hair.  
  
"Hey Lily! Are you going to introduce us or what?"  
  
Looking sidewards Lily was surprised to see Sirius's well known grin greeting her, seeing Sirius and the others was looking to her Lily couldn't help but smile at their curious faces.  
  
"Guys this is Arwen Richards. Arwen this is James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew and Remus Lupin."  
  
Seeing each of the boys greet Arwen in turn Lily only just managed to contain her excitement as she noted the nervous tension which had settled in Remus's figure. Looking towards James Lily could see that he had also noticed their friend's behavior as he shared a knowing look towards her. Watching those around her get to know each other Lily couldn't help but think it was going to be an interesting year as she joined the others in conversion.  
  
Enjoying the feast before them the group of youths spend the evening laughing and talking amongst themselves, each telling of what they'd done during the holidays. Seeing the feast coming to an end as the first years were lead out of the hall the group of Gryffindors decided to follow their example as they exited the hall. Making their way through the twisting corridors they soon made their way to Gryffindor Tower, waiting for the few remaining first years to enter the Tower they steadily made their way up the spiral stairway.  
  
Making his way into the Gryffindor common room Remus had no sooner entered before he was bombard with excuse me as his friends were dragged off into the mingling students. Not even having time to reply Remus could only watch as each of them disappeared from sight. Feeling too exhausted to mingle with his fellow Gryffindors Remus decided to take up his familiar place by the fire to await his friends return; only stopping once or twice to say hello to his fellow class mates. Taking his regular place in the worn chair Remus became enchanted by the dancing flames before him, a mixture of yellows and reds.  
  
"You ok?"  
  
Surprised by the interruption Remus found himself looking up into hazel eyes as looked to see who had spoken to him, seeing none other than Arwen before him Remus felt his heart rate pick up. Unable to explain what it was about the one before him Remus found that her mere presence was enough to make his nervous, never having felt this way before Remus was unsure of what to do.  
  
"I'm all right; just a little tired that's all."  
  
Taking a seat on the sofa opposite Arwen took a moment to glance over the one before her; streaked with natural high and lowlights sandy brown hair fell to his shoulders, strands of it concealing his amber eyes. Even though they hadn't had much chance to talk with each other Arwen could sense that Remus was a good person, obviously a kind hearted soul he was very self conscious about himself.  
  
"So what's it like here?"  
  
Puzzled by her statement Remus stared blankly at her before she helped clear his confusion.  
  
"At Hogwarts, I've heard about it but what's it like?"  
  
"It's interesting that's for sure, though you might want to stay clear of some of the Professors. Especially McGonagall you might want to stay on her better side."  
  
Laughing softly at Remus's words Arwen was glad to see him relax a little as he gave her a slight smile, feeling a comfortable silence settle between them Arwen found herself smiling back at the quiet boy.  
  
"Arwen I'm going to bed, are you coming or do you want to stay up for a bit?"  
  
"It's ok Lily I'll come up with you, I wouldn't be a minute ok."  
  
Seeing Lily accept her answer Arwen watched as she went and said her goodnights to James and the others; turning her attention back to Remus Arwen could see that she wasn't the only one beginning to tire.  
  
"Well it was nice meeting you Remus; guess I'll see you tomorrow then."  
  
Wishing her goodnight Remus watched as both Arwen and Lily bid people a final goodnight before they headed up to the girls dormitory. Taking a moment to go over his brief meeting with the hazel eyed girl Remus realized that despites the nervous edge which had plagued him he'd rather enjoyed Arwen's company. Shortly joined by the others Remus gave his friends an acknowledging nod as they joined him by the fire; spending a few minutes talking amongst themselves the Marauders soon decided to follow the girls example and call it a night.  
  
Making their way up the spiral stairway the four Gryffindors soon found themselves back in their familiar dormitory; the same canopy beds and the same view of the whooping willow which rested in the school grounds. Taking a moment to familiarize themselves with the rooms lay out the four youths soon got ready for bed, settle down for the night it wasn't long before the sound of quiet breathing filled the air.  
  
"Remus, Remus."  
  
Wearily speaking his friends name James quietly made his way over to where Remus lay, taking a quick look at his friends form James was glad to see that Remus was in a deep state sleep. Normally a light sleeper Remus's exhaustion had left no room for anything else.  
  
"Ok James what's up? What's with the secrecy?"  
  
Despites his words James could hear the curiosity in Sirius's voice as he made his way to Sirius's bed, taking a seat by the beds occupant James could feel the weight of Sirius's gaze upon him.  
  
"Yeah what exactly is going on James? Why can't Remus know about this?"  
  
Looking towards the short blonde James waited for Peter to join them before he began explaining himself.  
  
"Such little faith someone would think I make a habit of getting you into trouble."  
  
"In case you forgot we are trouble, it has a habit of following us around."  
  
Returning the grin Sirius gave him James wasn't surprised at his attitude considering he was better known for his mischief than himself. Noting the weary look Peter was giving him James could see a hint of wonder in his eyes.  
  
"Let's just say a certain someone we all know seems quite interested in a certain new student."  
  
"You're joking right, you seriously mean....well, it's about time he showed an interest."  
  
"What would you guys say to helping them get better acquainted?"  
  
"I don't know guys. I want to see him open up as much as you do but are you sure about this?"  
  
"I know what you're saying Pete, but think about it remember how long it took him to talk to us."  
  
Looking towards each other both Sirius and Peter could see James' point regarding their friend, remembering all to well how long it had took them to befriend the lanky youth. Coming to a decision both Sirius and Peter voiced heir agreement to James earlier question; talking quietly amongst themselves the three Marauders spend the next hour deciding on a course of action.  
  
To be continued. 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
"Aaarrr."  
  
Once again scribbling out the words he had written Remus could only look hopelessly at the piece of parchment before him, covered with more scribble than words it would serve better as a doodle than an essay. Barely two weeks into the term and the Professors were already laying into them, especially Professor Hemlock who had decided to treat them to a two foot essay on the uses of wolfsbane and the various potions it was a part of. Having never been good at potions Remus found himself looking around at the various scraps of parchment scattered around the table, despite the approaching dead line Remus lay his head down in defeat.  
  
"Guess I'm not the only one hitting the books."  
  
Looking upwards Remus was surprised to see none other than Arwen before him, although his heart still leapt every time he was around her Remus still found he enjoyed her company. Unable to explain the feelings he had towards the hazel eyes girl Remus knew he'd never felt this way about anyone.  
  
"Hitting the books is right; it's about all I'm doing."  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Potions, despites an early start I'm not having much luck."  
  
Seeing the smile Arwen gave him Remus couldn't help but smile back as she took a seat next to him.  
  
"I could give you a hand if you wanted."  
  
"Thanks I'd appreciate it."  
  
"It's ok. To be truthful I was wondering if you'd help me with our defense essay, you tend to have a natural flare for it."  
  
"Sure, I don't know what I can do but I'd be glad to help."  
  
Grateful for his help Arwen couldn't cease to be surprised by Remus's kind nature, in the short time she'd known him Remus had never raised his voice in anger. Voicing her thanks Arwen gently nudged him on to the correct path with his potions essay. Settling down to the task at end both students quickly got into their work.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x- Laughing softly to herself Arwen found her companions tales quite amusing as he recounted some of the things he and the others had done. Having finished their essays 10 minutes ago both herself and Remus had spend the time talking amongst themselves. Seeing Remus himself begin to laugh Arwen found herself grow quiet as she looked towards him; filled with mirth Remus's amber eyes could clearly be seen despites the sandy strands which covered them.  
  
"So are you going to try out for the Quidditch team this year?"  
  
"I hadn't thought about it, Quidditch was always James and Sirius's games."  
  
"I think you should consider it, I think you'd be pretty good but it's up to you the trials only start in a month."  
  
Not expecting such a compliment Remus felt his cheeks burn as he avoided Arwen's gaze, unsure of what to say Remus was thankful to hear the familiar voices of his friends.  
  
"Hey Remy, Arwen so this is where you've been hiding."  
  
"Sirius I've told you not to call me that, it reminds me of my grandmother."  
  
"Now I've heard about acting my age but not sixty years above it."  
  
"Honestly Sirius, maybe you should think about acting beyond your years."  
  
Acting as if he was hurt by Lily's words Sirius out such an act on that he had everyone in stitches; although they did sober up quickly as Mrs. Payne the schools librarian looked disapprovingly at them.  
  
"So what have you two been up to? We've been wondering where you two where for the last 40 minutes."  
  
"Something called homework you might try it sometime."  
  
"Score one for Remus."  
  
Chuckling softly amongst themselves in fear of the librarian's wraith those gathered could only look at the stunned look upon Sirius's faces. Taking a chance look at his watch James was shocked at the time, realizing they would be late for their next lesson if they didn't get a move on James quickly made a point of it to his friends.  
  
"Hey guys we'd better get going if we don't McGonagall's going to have our hides."  
  
Realizing what their friends said was true none of those present wished to get on McGonagall's bad side. Quickly gathering their things together Remus and Arwen made after their retreating friends.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x- "Black, Potter that is quite enough. Now you return Snape's candle and carry on with the lesson." Smirking at James and Sirius's mischief Remus wasn't surprised to hear that Severus Snape was the victim of their fun, taking a quick look towards Peter Remus could see that he to was fighting to hide a grin. Returning his attention to the lesson at hand Remus quickly rid himself of the grin he wore as he saw professor McGonagall making her way down the tables.  
  
Looking down at the fluttering object before him Remus could only look hopelessly at the winged wax work, although it might have passed for a bird not many doves looked like a block of yellowish wax. Hearing a soft coo echo through the classroom Remus was surprised as everyone else to see a snowy dove land on his desk, watching the bird shift its head Remus wondered who the dove belonged to. Giving a final coo Remus and the rest of the class watched as the dove once again took flight before coming to rest before its owner. With a wave of their wand the one in question returned the white bird to its waxy counterpart, once again nothing more than a candle.  
  
"Well done Miss Richards, hopefully you wouldn't be the only one succeeding in today's lesson."  
  
Waiting patiently for McGonagall to pass him Remus looked across to the table in the next row; seeing Arwen give Lily a little help with her technique Remus once again found himself admiring Arwen's patient nature. Turning his attention briefly to the wavy object before him Remus was startled by the hazel eyes which met his own as he once again looked up. Seeing the smile she send him Remus gave a small grin in return, with his attention diverted Remus failed to notice the mischievous looks he was getting.  
  
Hearing a startled yelp was the first sign Remus had of there being anything wrong as he looked back to his desk. Wondering why Peter was jumping away from their table Remus soon got his answer as he saw the rapidly moving figure of his waxy bird running around the table. Seeing the flaming wick resting on upon its head Remus could understand why it was in such a flutter however, before he could stop the bird's rampage Remus could only watch in horror as it jumped across the tables. Startled by the flaming bird the whole class was soon in disarray as they moved to avoid the thing in question.  
  
"That is quite enough, everyone to their seats!"  
  
Hearing the all too familiar voice of their Professor everyone watched in silence as she quickly reverted the rampaging object to its candle counterpart. Seeing the stern look McGonagall was giving them everyone quickly returned to their seats as they awaited their Professor's reaction.  
  
"Regardless of what you were trying to do Mr. Lupin I will not stand such behavior in my class. You will report for detention this evening with out fail."  
  
Looking in disbelief towards his Professor Remus couldn't believe what he was hearing; despites the few occasions he and the others had been pulled up for their antics Remus was known as a model student. Unable to change McGonagall's mind regarding her decision Remus could only resign himself to his fate as he looked down upon his newly restored candle. Hearing Professor McGonagall leave his side Remus spared a quick glance upwards to see her returning to the front of the class.  
  
Seeing something fly past him Remus barely had time to acknowledge the white object before it was levitating from his desk top to McGonagall's out stretched hand. Watching as she opened the slip of paper Remus could only guess what it said before McGonagall turned her piecing gaze to another in the class.  
  
"Seeing that you are so concerned about Mr. Lupin's well being you wouldn't mind joining him for detention this evening will you Miss Richards?"  
  
"What! But Professor..."  
  
"There will be no buts about it, both you and Mr. Lupin will report for detention and their will be no discussion on the matter. Now you will all return to the lesson at hand and I don't want another word until this lesson has ended."  
  
Hardly believing what he had heard Remus could see he wasn't the only one shocked at the news as he took a quick glance towards the one in question. Arwen looked to be in a state of shock at the news, taking a moment to think things over Remus suddenly realized that they'd been set up. Thinking of only two people who could have done such a thing Remus wasn't surprised to both James and Sirius giving him a mischievous grin as he looked to the two in question. Wondering what his two friends were up to Remus could only ponder what it was they were cooking up, feeling the remaining time in a haze Remus was glad when the lesson ended. Meaning to question his two friends Remus was startled to see the two had vanished already, realizing they must be avoiding him for a reason Remus could give a sigh as he sent off for his next lesson.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x- Walking with a defeated stride Remus made his way through the corridors of Hogwarts; despites his best efforts Remus had been unable to corner either James or Sirius, each coming up with some excuse to avoid him. Having spend the afternoon trying to figure out what his friends were up to Remus was no closer to solving the mystery; now after a day of classes he had an evening of detention to look forward to. Quietly making his way to McGonagall's classroom Remus found his stride slowing as he picked up a familiar scent, faint at first the scent of jasmine and sandalwood grew stronger. If there was one upside to being a werewolf if any was the fact that his senses were had become more advanced that the normal person. After years of learning how to keep his enhanced senses on the down low Remus had found himself putting his skills to the test since starting at Hogwarts; particularly when some of the smells in potions were enough to make him sick. Having become quite fond of the floral scent Remus knew immediately who was approaching him, after all there was only one person in the entire student population who wore that particular scent.  
  
"Remus!" Matching the voice with the scent Remus halted his stride as he turned to look upon the one who had called him, seeing Arwen's robed figure moving towards him Remus found himself fascinated by the play of candlelight on her curly. Waiting for her join his side Remus patiently waited for her to gather herself together.  
  
"I'm glad I found you, for a minute there I thought I'd have to meet McGonagall alone.'  
  
"I wondered where you'd gotten to, when I asked Lily she didn't know where you where."  
  
"I was in the library thought I'd get some of my homework out of the way while I could, considering I wouldn't have much time tonight."  
  
Smiling at what Arwen had said Remus could only agree with what she'd said, knowing McGonagall she'd keep them busy all evening. Walking side by side Remus couldn't prevent himself from taking the occasional glance towards his companion; walking in silence for a moment Remus was surprised to hear Arwen's voice.  
  
"You know something as much as I can understand McGonagall wanting to keep things in order I'd still like to know why we're being punished."  
  
"I think I can answer that. Let's just say two certain individuals have been eager to avoid me."  
  
"Let me guess James and Sirius. Next time I see them remind me to ask them just what they put in that letter, something tells me a simple sorry wouldn't get you into McGonagall's bad graces."  
  
"Now that's an encounter I'd gladly join you in. I have my own questions I'd like to ash our culprits."  
  
Feeling the mood lighten as laughter filled the air Arwen was glad to see the mirth reappear in Remus's eyes, having changed so much from the shy person she had meet two weeks ago Arwen found his entire character enticing. Having been quiet and withdrawn for the first couple of days Remus had come into himself, a kind person at heart Arwen could see that there was something about him that you couldn't help but respect. That and it didn't help that Remus was a rather attractive or should she say handsome guy; the sandy brown strands only helped to bring out the amber eyes they sometimes hid.  
  
Returning her attention to the world at hand Arwen returned the smile Remus gave her as she looked towards him. Resigning themselves to their fate the two youths steadily made their way to McGonagall's class, each giving their own ideas about what their punishment would be.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x- "You will both remain here and start you're cleaning, I will return for you both in two hours."  
  
Listening to their Professor's words both Remus and Arwen watched the retreating form of McGonagall as she disappeared down the corridor. Looking to the task at hand both youths could only look in disbelief towards the display cabinet before them, full of medals and trophies there wasn't one empty space in the entire cabinet.  
  
Looking upon the mountain of awards Remus was thankful that their Professor had given them the cabinet with only gold trophies, yet even as he thought that he knew McGonagall wouldn't put him through the horror of silver handling. Despites the schools acceptance of him Remus knew that of all the teachers present if it wasn't for the support of two in particular he wouldn't have got this far; with out Dumbledore and McGonagall he didn't know what he would have done.  
  
"Two hours, you'd need more like two weeks to get all this done."  
  
"McGonagall never was one to do things lightly."  
  
"Guess we'd better get to it them."  
  
Giving a nod in agreement Remus followed Arwen's example as she set about the task at hand; gathering his own pieces together Remus set about removing the grime from the trophy he held. Settling down to the task it wasn't long before the distinctive scent of wax and polish filled the air as the two youths worked at bringing out the items natural gleam.  
  
"Ok I don't if there's suppose to be some skill to this, but if I have to polish this plaque one more time I'm going to scream."  
  
Hearing Arwen's voice Remus couldn't help the grin as he looked towards her; fascinated by the stray strands which had escaped the ponytail that confined them Remus took a moment to reply to her statement.  
  
"May you should try another method, as much as the streak effect is in I'm not sure Flinch will go for it."  
  
No sooner had he spoken did Remus find himself coming face to face with a faded duster, removing the duster from his face Remus could only give a weary look to his companion.  
  
"Streaky, I'll give you streaky Remus Joseph Lupin."  
  
Having mere seconds to process Arwen's words Remus quickly jumped up from his position on the floor as Arwen jumped towards him. Despites the sound of clanging metal against stone Remus was going to stand around as he saw the mischievous look his companion was giving him. Regardless of what McGonagall had told them about staying put Remus was off running down the corridor, highly aware of Arwen's pursuing form.  
  
"Get back here Remus!"  
  
Quickly turning into a side corridor Remus took a moment to survey where he was before taking refuge in a darkened recess; feeling exhilarated by the run Remus was doing his best to calm himself down. Hearing Arwen's light footsteps as she neared him Remus held his breath as he watched her robed figure walk past him.  
  
"Remus, I know you're down here."  
  
Grinning to himself as he heard Arwen's voice Remus waited patiently for her to go forward a few more feet before coming out of his hide away. Intending to reverse their positions Remus had no sooner stepped out if the recess before an overwhelming sense of fear came over him as he looked upon the scene before him. Unaware of what was happening around her Arwen was slowly making her way down the corridor obviously preoccupied in finding her prey, absorbed with her task Arwen failed to notice the swaying armor near her.  
  
Hovering hear the ancient suit of armor the well known form of Peeves could be seen nudging it back and forth, making it move closer and closer to its tipping point. Looking towards the swaying object Remus found himself looking in horror towards the gleaming axe it held. Imaging all to well what the blade could do Remus felt himself moving towards Arwen's now still figure as the ancient armor finally fell.  
  
"Arwen!'  
  
Hearing Remus's voice Arwen was about to reply when she was halted in her tracks by the sight of gleaming steel heading towards her. Unable to react Arwen could only look in fear as she stood rooted to the spot, closing her eyes in fear Arwen felt herself crashing to the ground as a weight hit her from the side.  
  
"No fair! What must I do to have some fun around here?!"  
  
Feeling her body begin to groan in protest at the force which it had hit the floor Arwen put the pains to the back of her mind as she became aware of a weight pressing against her. Slowly opening her eyes Arwen was greeted with concerned amber eyes as she looked upwards, realizing that Remus was the one above her Arwen couldn't help the blush which over came her as she looked up at him. Feeling her heart rate pick up Arwen could only look in silence towards the figure above her, finding her stomach begin to flutter at the intense gaze upon her  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah I think so." Hearing the soft spoken rely Remus was relieved to hear she was ok, despites the quiver in her voice Remus couldn't detect anything else wrong with her. Determined that Peeves be dealt with Remus made a mental note to let the Baron know about the ghost's antics. Coming back to the situation at hand Remus suddenly realized the position he was in, looking down at Arwen's blushing form Remus felt his own face burn as he met her hazel gaze. Pushing himself upwards Remus had to bite his tongue as a shot of searing pain ran along his arm. Managing to stand up Remus suddenly realized just why he was in such pain as the familiar scent of blood filled the air, looking towards the arm in question Remus was surprised at the gash which ran along his upper arm. Coming to the conclusion that the axes tip must have caught him on the way down Remus's suspicions were confirmed as he saw the red coated blade.  
  
"Remus, O'Lord what happened?"  
  
Feeling Arwen's hands gently take hold of his arm Remus still found himself wincing as she inspected the gash.  
  
"I'm sorry. Thanks for what you did back there you didn't have to, but thanks all the same."  
  
"It's ok; I couldn't just stand by and do nothing."  
  
Smiling shyly at the words Arwen was touched by his selfless nature as she pondered the recent event, turning her attention back to the arm she held Arwen was glad to see that although long the cut wasn't deep. Remembering a basic healing spell she'd learnt Arwen quickly brought her wand out, muttering a few words Arwen watched as an icy blue fluid appeared from her wand tip. Watching the fluid ease the wound from a bleeding gash to a hash line of red Arwen was glad to see had done some good, despites his earlier reply Arwen couldn't help but feel guilty.  
  
"It's not much. I'm no healer or anything but it should be ok until you can get the Matron to look at it."  
  
"It's fine thank you."  
  
Feeling a hand settle over her own halting her inspection of the healing cut Arwen her emotions go hay wire as she looked upon the one before her. Suddenly feeling very uncertain Arwen could see she wasn't the only one who was unsure of themselves as she looked into amber eyes.  
  
"We should get back; McGonagall will have us if we're not there when she comes back."  
  
Releasing the hand he held Remus cast a last look towards his companion before moving off down the corridor they'd come along, feeling more confused than ever Remus had no idea what to do. On the one hand he would admit that he was attracted to Arwen, who wouldn't be she was pretty, smart everything a guy could want. Yet, despites that Remus couldn't shake the inner fears he always held, no matter how much he hid it he was still a werewolf and he couldn't bear the idea of giving his heart away to someone and having them break it. However, if that was the case then why was there something inside him that wanted to push caution aside and take a risk; more than anything something was begging him to pursue his feelings and trust her.  
  
To Be Continued. 


End file.
